Datalink equipment is commonly used on commercial and business aircraft for data communications, but is not available in some areas around the world for general aviation (GA) or for air transportation and regional (ATR) aircraft. In the United States, GA and ATR aircraft are able to receive broadcasting data via the Flight Information System-Broadcast (FIS-B), which broadcasts data containing important information such as weather reports, Significant Meteorological Information (SIGMET), or Notice to Airmen (NOTAM). In some other regions around the world, the FIS-B is not as popular, or the broadcast band is controlled by the government and not available. Nevertheless, GA and ATR aircraft in these other regions also need to know weather information, or the newest flight information from the ground to avoid potential unsafe operation or landing conditions.